Typical centrifugal type torque converters for automotive and/or industrial transmission applications include an impeller, a stator and a turbine that cooperate using hydraulic fluid to transmit energy from an input (e.g., engine) to an output (e.g., transmission). In such a torque converter, the impeller is connected to the input, the turbine is connected to the output (e.g., transmission input shaft) and the stator is connected to a reaction member (e.g., non-rotating support shaft). The stator typically includes a plurality of blades designed to change the direction of the fluid exiting the turbine and entering the impeller. However, typical torque converters provide the greatest torque increase at zero output speed when the vehicle is in drive and the brakes prevent vehicle motion. With more fuel efficient engines having larger torque pulses due to firing, such pulses may be transmitted through the torque converter to the vehicle suspension and perceived as noise and vibration. Thus, while conventional torque converters do work well for their intended purpose, there remains a desire for improvement in the relevant art.